Resident Evil: Origins
This article was written by The JobenX Virus. Please do not edit this article without the authors permission. *There may be Timeline Inconsistancies in this article. The author apologises for this. The first installment in a series, Resident Evil: Origins is a CGI-Movie that depicts the lives of the original S.T.A.R.S. members before, and leading to, the Mansion Incident depicted in Resident Evil. Taglines *Before they were heroes, they were S.T.A.R.S. *Shining like S.T.A.R.S. in this dark world. *All S.T.A.R.S. have a story... Plot Introduction The opening scene of the movie is a montage, which shows various scenes whilst the intro credits are rolling. During the montage, a conversation between a man and a woman can be heard, discussing the future of their children. Scenes during the montage include a young boy (Albert Wesker) in a stasis pod being observed by scientists, a young girl (Jill Valentine) witnessing her father's arrest, another young boy (Brad Vickers) being beaten up in a school yard by bullies, a little girl (Rebecca Chambers) playing the piano, a young man (Barry Burton) looking into the windows of a gun store, and an older man with his teenage son (Enrico Marini) camping. After all these scenes have appeared, and the main credits stop showing, the scene shifts to the man and woman, who are revealed to be in a car. The woman suggests that they return home, as the children will begin to worry. As the man accelerates, the car is hit by a truck. The time shifts to a few miniuetes later, and the ambulances arrive. A medic declares the man and woman dead at the scene. When asked the identity of the man and woman, he pulls a wallet from the man, and finds his drivers liciense. Whilst the man examines the liciense, the camera focuses on a small picture of a little girl and a young boy. As the Resident Evil: Origins logo appears on screen, the medic can be heard to say "Robert and Louise Redfield, parents to the children Chris Redfield and Claire Redfield..." Albert Wesker The scene shifts to the stasis pod being opened, releasing the young boy. Doctors are seen, saying that the boy has an ocular disorder, which makes his eys sensitive to changes of brightness in his surroundings. Because of this, the boy must regularly wear special sunglasses, to prevent him from going blind. Scenes are shown of him growing up like a normal child, but he is always under servilance from men in suits. He is shown to be an intelligent young man, but finds it difficult making freinds, which leads to the increased coldness in his nature. He is then seen graduating university, with high marks. He seeks a job in the Umbrella Corporation, and is accepted. He is soon brought into the more secretive sector of Umbrella. Whilst working under the executive researcher, James Marcus, the man makes his first freind, in the form of fellow researcher William Birkin. This scene is also the first scene where it is made clear that the man is Albert Wesker. Another montage is shown, of Wesker, Birkin and Marcus conducting experiments together, as well as scenes of Wesker improving his combat abilities. During one experiment, Birkin is waiting for Wesker, who is running late. Wesker arrives, and announces that he will not be around for much longer, as he has been selected to be the architecht of the Raccoon City Police Force's new, elite unit, the S.T.A.R.S.. Birkin tells him that Wesker should check the "Possible Recruits" listings in the administrative sector. Later, Wesker arrives for a meeting with Cheif Of Police, Brian Irons. Irons hands Wesker a dossier, containing a list of possible recruits. Both men go over their lists. They agree that the S.T.A.R.S. should be split into two teams. They decide on who should be the teams, and both prepare the arduous task of setting up interviews with the possible recruits. Cast Category:Films